


She would be lying, it doesn't mean she would be terribly convincing.

by DaisyRomanov



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/F, M/M, Stark's a fangirl, congress is skye's bitch, platonic clintasha, sexist jerks get beaten up, skye the jailbird, thor in a pink apron, ward is a crappy S.O, what kinda name is poots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyRomanov/pseuds/DaisyRomanov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye watched as May, Ward and Coulson met Agent Hand for a debrief on the latest mission.<br/>'So, what do you kids do for fun arou-'<br/>Skye turned to see Fitzsimmons scurrying down a corridor labelled LABS.<br/>'Of course.'<br/>Skye wandered the halls of the Hub, occasionally stopping to look at things of interest. Walking down an empty corridor, Skye heard a rhythmic pounding from the door to the left. Letting her insatiable curiosity get the best of her, she cautiously entered the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet, they Spar, the world goes to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was trying to find more Skye centric avengers fics, but there arent many, so I decided, fuck it, I'll write my own. And so, here it is, the first part. its my first fic and im sure, pretty crappy so if you like, leave a comment, if you dont leave a comment, any ideas, you get it, leave a comment.  
> so enjoy...

 

Skye watched as May, Ward and Coulson met Agent Hand for a debrief on the latest mission.

'So, what do you kids do for fun arou-'

Skye turned to see Fitzsimmons scurrying down a corridor labelled LABS.

'Of course.'

Skye wandered the halls of the Hub, occasionally stopping to look at things of interest. Walking down an empty corridor, Skye heard a rhythmic pounding from the door to the left. Letting her insatiable curiosity get the best of her, she cautiously entered the room.  
  
She was met with a gym of sorts with countless knives and guns littering the walls. Of to her left was the workout section, filled with weights, treadmills and the like, at the far wall was an archery range and in the right corner was an assault course. But the source of the pounding brought her attention to the centre of the room, where a solitary red-headed woman stood, pounding at a punching bag, with surprising force.

'Barton! Only you are stupid enough to come here when I just got off a mission.'the woman said without turning around.

Skye's thoughts quickly went to the empty corridor she had just come down in the otherwise busy building.

'Um, no sorry to interrupt.... I'm Skye....' She trailed off.

The woman turned around and glared at her. Despite the contempt on her face, Skye couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was.

'Agent Romanov. You're new here.'

'Ha! What gave it away?'

Agent Romanov looked at Skye for a moment, wondering if she should answer the retort.

'You said Skye.. Not Agent-whatever-your-surname-is.'

A dark shadow flashed across Skye's eyes for a moment before returning to normal, it was a while before Skye said,

'I don't have one... A surname that is, never had one, ever since I was dumped on the doorstep of an orphanage,' she wasn't sure why she divulged this information, usually keeping it to herself. Agent Romanov's eyes softened before turning back to the punching bag.

She set her self back to the steady rhythm.

'Its Natasha, or Tasha.'

Skye walked over to wrap her hands, pausing to ask,

'Hey Tasha, do you mind if I join?'

She grunted affirmative, and Skye proceeded to join the next bag along, settling into the beat provided by Tasha.

 

* * *

 

Clint always knew. He always knew when a mission took its toll on Nat, he was a spy for gods sake! He knew she would go to the gym and have a one on one with the punching bag, erasing the images of whatever horror she had to witness on her latest mission with each punch she threw. Ever since she gave that junior a broken rib, people tended to steer clear when she was like this. But little did Nat know, he was always watching, high in the vents. He knew she wanted to be alone and he respected that, but he would never leave her. He watched from above as Natasha corrected Skye's stance, helping her find her balance. She never allowed people with her when she was like this, more from fear of hurting them, than the anger. She knew what she was like when she got like this, and she was sick of hurting the innocent. Few words were exchanged and they went back to punching. Suddenly, Skye's pager went off, alerting her to her needed assistance back with the others,

'Duty calls, thanks Tasha, maybe another time. AC will want me presentable if it's for Agent hand.'

She rushed out the room before Tasha could ask who AC was.

'So, she's something'

Clint swung down from his vent and landed deftly on his feet next to Tasha.

'Don't say it.'

'She's awful pretty too' he said teasingly.

'Shut up. Shut up'

Clint swung her round to face him.

'Come on Nat, you trained with her, you helped her, when all past experiences would have bet on you breaking her nose, what gives.'

This was why she liked solitude, no reason to hide her emotions when no ones there, she thought. No, she thought, this is Clint, if anyone, he'll understand.

'She doesn't know me, Clint, do you know how often that happens off mission? She looks at me and she didn't see the widow, or the Assassin, she didn't have fear in her eyes or judgement or pity, she saw me, not my assignments. That was kinda.. Nice.'

Clint stared at her, surprised.

'Background check.'

'No! I'll never see her again, what's the point?'

'Lemme give her one, come on Nat, please.'

Clint ran out the room, chased by a shouting Natasha.

 

* * *

 

Back on the bus, Ward was dragging Skye to down to the makeshift gym, nothing like the one she had been in an hour ago.

'Okay, 40 minutes on the bag.'

Skye rolled her eyes,

'Hey robot I already did the bag back at the Hub.'

'Not with me rookie, I can't believe you willingly hit a bag for longer than ten minutes'

Skye shrugged, not mentioning the red headed motivation punching beside her back at the Hub, instead, returning to the position Tasha showed her, she started hitting the bag. Ward watched her movement, her stance, it had changed, better suited for a woman, smaller than her opponents.

'Your stance, it's different.....better,' he muttered the last part to himself.

Usually Skye would give anything for her S.O to get chatty during her training, an excuse to stop and talk, but she continues punching away, before replying,

'An agent showed me, said it was better for my build.'

'Who?' Ward asked surprised, usually the other agents were quite rude to skye when she was there, following the belief she 'hacked her way into an agent.'

'Agent Romanov.'

Ward sputtered. Actual sputterage from mister-I-have-no-emotions.

'What,' she asked surprised,

'who is she?'

'I would have thought you knew, you were obsessed with superheroes, I thought you knew who all the avengers were-'

'I TRAINED WITH AN AVENGER?! SHE'S BLACK WIDOW??'

 

* * *

 

Skye had taken to going down to the gym at every opportunity, much to everyone's surprise, she could often take out Ward in sparing, even asking to join on May's tai chi. No one questioned it though, glad she was actually committing to  training.  
When ever at a shield facility, Skye would head the gym, hoping to see Tasha there, but it didn't happen for 3 months, although she caught the attention of the other agents.  
On one occasion, a group of junior agents wanted to test out Ward's new rookie, remembering him from particularly horrific training days back at the academy when missions were slow.

'Well,  if it isn't Ward's new hacker, you sure he doesn't keep you around for the eye candy?' Skye sighed, knowing this would happen at some point.

'Well,' she drawled, 'guess it's a shame for robot I'm a raging lesbian.'

The group of juniors laughed to each other, alerting the senior agents in the room, including Ward and Coulson. Most of them were, intrigued, believing the 'hacked her way in' theory, but Coulson was concerned. They stood and watched, waiting for the pin to drop. The ringleader, of sorts, walked over to Skye, grabbing her ass and pulling her towards him, the scent of cologne burning her nose. He leaned  forward, whispering in her ear

'Oh hon, that won't mean a thing when you're screaming my name.'

Coulson started forward, before Ward pulled him back, saying,

'Don't, she can handle herself, she will gain their respect, and others,' he glanced warily at the other agents in the room,seeing the malice behind their eyes,

'if she does it this way.'  
  
Skye glared at the man grabbing her ass, before head butting him in the nose, then following by kneeing him in the groin, watching as he fell to the ground.

'Sorry, I don't mix pleasure with business, well... more like displeasure.'

Ward snorted as the man groaned on the floor. Everyone else in the room was silent, before a rush of 6 junior agents charged at her.

 

-2 minutes later-

 

'Uggghhhhhh.'

'Sorry boys, she told you, ya aren't her type.'

Ward grinned at the agents on the floor, before watching Skye address the other agents in the room,

'Anyone else wanna go? No? Good. I'll see you on the bus, AC.'

Everyone was left in the dust as she stalked off the the shower rooms.  
Unknown to her, there was a man in the vents, chuckling, filming the whole fight. He sent the video in a text, captioned,

'She's quite the firecracker, reminds me of you.'

When they finally met again, two weeks later, the gym was empty.

'So wanna spar?'

'Skye.'

'Tasha.'

'Ya know, you've been the topic of gossip for days, I could hardly believe it when they told me the girl, who couldn't punch a bag right a few months ago, took down 7 of the most promising juniors.'

Skye laughed, thinking back to that day,

'Didn't think you were the type to listen to rumours, Tasha,' she teased.

Skye didn't mention the rumours she had heard about Tasha, not wanting to ruin the banter.

'Oh I'm not, but when I'm faced with undeniable evidence,' she shrugged, and pulled out her phone and brought a video up, grinning,

'Now that's a rumour I believe.'  
  
They spent the afternoon sparing, and whenever Tasha did a particularly impressive move, Skye stopped, and learnt the move, till she perfected it.  
This happened whenever they met over the next 6 months, sparing, learning. Skye never mentioned the avengers, and Tasha never asked about the orphanage, remembering the conversation about her name.  
Skye never mentioned their meetings to the team, either, enjoying the look of surprise when she destroyed a guy, using one of Tasha's moves during a mission.  
Her response always deflective and teasing.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was having a crappy day.  
Back at the avengers tower, Tony was being a dick. All the spider jokes, he even got Spider-Man on the phone, for gods sake (who sounded like a 14 year old child). Banner was in the lab, Thor was on a date with Jane, and Cap was on mission. Clint was being incredibly unhelpful. Said he had a lead on his stupid 'Skye background check'. Tasha don't know why he was even bothering, it's been months. He said something about what kind of a name is Poots. She decided she wasn't going to ask.

Then the stupid coffee shop got her order wrong. Who wanted caramel in a perfectly good black coffee? Bitter and strong was how she liked it, she chose not to dwell on the irony there. Now, she was at the Triskillion, being followed by the stares of all her co-workers. This is why she hated paperwork. All the gawking and whispers that came with not having an office. Skye wouldn't be like this. She would come talk with her, instead of whisper behind her back. Suddenly Natasha's thoughts went to a conversation she had with Skye.

 

'So, you lived in a van?'

'Yeah, right up till I was taken in by my team. Why does that surprise you so much?'

'Well you're a hacker, wouldn't you just hack a bank account?'  
'I wasn't a thief, I worked for freedom of information, I wanted to help people, not steal from them, money was never the goal.... Besides, it beats some places I've slept.'

Tasha hadn't questioned it, knowing her past was buried down deep. Sometimes Skye seemed like she had more secrets than her. Instead she asked,

'Where is your van now?'

'I don't know, Shield had this little triangle thing that started the ignition and drove the car away, no driver and all! I assume it's somewhere in the New York base, where I was at the time. I miss it,  sometimes I sneak into one of the vans on the bus just to be alone, to feel home.'  
  
That last comment seemed perfect right now. Tasha knew shield, knew it's protocols, it would have kept Skye's van, in case she ever left. For once she was glad for Barton's background check, knowing when Skye was found. She checked the archives for that date, and found the vans lot number. Gathering all her paperwork and her laptop, she walked to the vehicle storage bunker.

Skye's van was a clunky old thing, but inside, it was warm and cozy. She set up at the desk, and revelled in the silence and the absence of prying eyes. Skye was right, it was comforting. She kinda wished Skye was with her.

The next day, everything went to shit.

 

* * *

 

Skye looked at the screen, showing Captain America, and Natasha Romanov's faces under the words 'known fugitives'. 

No.

Skye quickly deleted the alert. She wasn't going to hunt down a friend and ol' Stars and Stripes over there, not for shield, not for anything. She didn't inform her S.O, or tell Coulson, screw protocol.

 

* * *

 

'Bucky?'

  
'Who's Bucky?'

Natasha felt a gun on the back of her neck and saw Sam and Steve in the same position. Shit.

 

* * *

 

Ward is hydra.

Her mouth felt dirty, the traitors lips still hovering over hers.  
She wanted to murder him for Eric. She can't, she couldn't take him when he wasn't  holding anything back. This wasn't sparing anymore.

She took his hand and followed him on the bus. She knew she was probably going to die. Goodbye, Coulson, May, Fitzsimmons.....

Tasha.

 

* * *

 

'All my aliases have been released, I need to tie up a few loose ends.'

Bullshit.

They didn't know that though. No. She wasn't tying up a few loose ends, she was making them. Everything had been released, including a (now un-)redacted document concerning a little orphan girl and a massacred village. She was finding out why.

 

* * *

 

'Director Coulson.'

'Please Skye, it's AC.'

'I thought you didn't like it.....DC,'

She teased with a wink.  
Ignoring her banter, he turned to his team. He had just received confirmation from a group of visitors coming to the playground. If anyone was loyal to shield, or at least what shield stood for, it was them. He told his team just as much.

'Guys... It's the avengers.'

'Shit. Shit, fuck me.' That was the current thought process going through Skye's brain, 'She's coming here, she's going to know I know.'

'They don't know I'm alive, just that there's a new director, appointed by Fury. It's going to be rough, there will be tears, probably from me, screaming, and most importantly... Knives. Black widow is going to be pissed. I'm legitimately terrified. Just don't get in her way. She might kill you.... Oh they'll be her in,' DC checks his watch,'three minutes.'

  
Fitzsimmons sputters at that. They look so scared, if she wasn't so worried, she might've laughed. May and Trip as ever, looked emotionless, but Trips fists were shaking slightly by his side.  
They heard the rumble of a quinjet land in the 'car park'. They were here.  
They could here the voices approach. One of them louder and more excited than the others. Stark.

'Oh Skye, don't fangirl, it's embarrassing, and they just want to feel normal.' May said behind Skye.

Don't I know it, Skye thought to herself, letting out a chuckle.  
  
The group of superheroes turned the corner of the hall, trailing after Billy, rambling about lanyards to Captain America. But they broke their stride as they saw our group, mainly at Coulson. Fury flashed on Tasha's face as she saw him. She strode forward to him, but then she saw who was behind him. She reached Coulson and pushed him aside, rushing to meet Skye in a bear hug. Everyone stared, but going unnoticed by the women hugging. They stood there for a minute. Until Skye murmured in Tasha's ear,

'I thought you died, there wasn't anything, no trail after. No mention of  the Black Widow besides what had been released.'

 They parted, and Tasha looked in Skye's eyes.

'I know, about your parents... I had a lead, I went to investigate..'

Skye didn't have time to react, as someone cleared their throat behind them. Clint stood there, a shit eating grin on his face. He pulled Skye into a brief hug.

'Its great to finally meet you, Skye.'

'Wait, that's Skye? Omygosh, I love you!'

Skye grinned at Stark, as he blushed at his unexpected outburst. Skye glanced at May, who stood in shock and gave her a look as if to say 'look who's fangirling now?' A look of recognition showed on Thor and Dr Banner's faces. As much as Skye was loving the attention, she looked confused at the recognition from the avengers. Tasha quickly said,

'Clint showed them the video. With the junior agents.'

A grin grew on Skye's face. Suddenly Coulson found his voice, and he exclaimed

'What the FUCK is going on? Skye how do you know Tasha, and what video and why do none of you seem affected by my sudden revival?'

Skye laughed. She saw the same look Coulson was giving her mirrored on Fitzsimmons, Trip and May's faces.

'Umm, well, I met Tasha about 10 months ago, when we were at the Hub, I was bored, she taught me how to box, properly, unlike ward,' she said, the last part bitter.

'Ever since then, whenever we are at the same base, we meet at the gym and train, she's taught me a few moves, and we became friends. As for the video, remember when I was attacked by those douche juniors back at the base in Germany? Well there was a video and I guess they liked my moves, ' she finished off pleased.

Tasha laughed.

'Yeah, they watched it about 100 times. And Phil, we've known for ages, you were there that day, we saw you in the video with ward. We went straight to Fury and he told us you were under orders not to come to us, we understood, although we didn't know you were with Skye.'

Coulson finally relaxed.

'Bucky's not here, he's back at the tower with Sam Wilson, I sent you his file. Bucky's still adjusting, he's not good with new situations, we thought it would be better for us to come first, make sure everything checks out,' Steve said to Coulson.

Coulson nodded, glad there would be no more unexpected drama. After they introduced to others to the Avengers, everyone split off to there respective areas, Tony and Fitz, Simmons and Banner to the lab, Cap and Coulson to his office to plan, and Skye, Trip May, Tasha, Clint and Thor to the massive gym, big enough for all of them.

 

* * *

 

'Nat, what do you mean, you know about my parents?' Skye asked tentatively.

Natasha paused, waited for the others to pass them on their way to the gym. They were alone.

'I know, about the village in china, your 084 status, everything.'

Skye's eyes brimmed with tears,

'Oh god, don't tell the others, May and Coulson know already. A whole village died. Some monster killed my parents, and a whole village, for what?'

Realisation dawned on Tasha's face.

'Oh Skye, you don't know? Those monsters.... They were your parents,' Tasha whispered.

She was crying now too, hugging her tight. Skye didn't say anything. Her body shaking with sobs. They stood there for hours, until Skye dragged Tasha to her room. She lay on the bed and curled in a ball.

'I'm a monster. I'm a thing. God what's wrong with me? What am I?'

Tasha's heart broke watching her. She moved to the bed and hugged her, tight.

'Its alright, I'm here, your not a monster, you're Skye, a beautiful, badass spy with awesome hacker skills. You are amazing, you're not a monster.' Skye looked up at Tasha through her tears, and stared at Tasha.

'How can you even look at me? I'm a freak. I probably have some freak monster power.'

'Um, have you noticed? I live with a metal man, two soldier from WW2, an angry green monster, a god, and a super assassin with trust issues and a therapist with wings.'

  
Skye laughed and snuggled into Tasha.

'Thanks Nat, you're the best.'

From this position, Skye could hear Tasha's heartbeat, pounding away. It reminded her of the day they had met, the pounding of Tasha's punches, so violent yet graceful. A smile tugged at Skye's lips. The beat of her hearts soothed her, slowed her racing thoughts till she drifted to a calm sleep. Tasha follows not long after.

Skye would be lying if she said her dreams hadn't been consumed with a beautiful redhead. She would also be lying if she said she didn't feel a fire burning in the pit of her stomach, yearning for Natasha Romanov.

She would be lying, it doesn't mean she would be terribly convincing.

 

 


	2. I am a super spy, of course I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye scares congress and has become a total bad ass. On mission gone wrong, Skye ends up in a jail cell, where we learn a little something about Mary Sue Poots.

 

 

Skye was met with a flurry of blows. She evaded each one, blocking and parrying, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. When it came, she did not hesitate. Her opponent landed heavily on his right foot, shifting his centre of gravity to the side. She feigned to his left, before slipping to his right, slamming her foot on the back of his knee. The man crumpled, all his weight giving way as he tumbled to the floor.

Skye grinned, leaning over Tripp, as he groaned from the floor. She reached out her hand, and fell as he pulled her down with him, laughing as he did.

‘Girl, when Tasha signed up for your S.O, I didn’t think you would get this good, this fast!’

Skye chuckled as she lay beside him on the training mats, out of breath.

‘Clearly, or you wouldn’t have been holding back’

The man chuckled, as he raised his hands in mock defence,

‘You got me there; you just look so innocent and fragile.’

‘Innocent! I just dropped you on your ass!’

He grinned as he stood up, pulling Skye with him.

‘Two outta three?’

 

* * *

 

Skye quickly showered, rushing to the dining area before there was no food left. Living with two super soldiers and a god often meant finding no food if you were late. When she got there, everyone was already at the table, except for Natasha, who was in DC. She took her seat and piled food onto her plate, before turning to Fitz and Tony.

‘What are you two planning?’ she asked, having noticed the whispers and subtle glances.

Fitz looked like a deer caught in headlights.

‘N-Nothing, Skye. Why- why do you ask?’ 

I rolled my eyes at Fitz and turned to Tony,

‘You know I could hack into Jarvis and give him a voice like from the film with the singing chipmunks’

Tony’s eyes narrowed,

‘You wouldn’t dare.’

Skye raised her eyebrows as if to say, try me. Tony sighed and in a resigned voice, said

‘We were making plans, for a robot.. A robot monkey.’

Skye burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. At this point she was in tears, clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. Everyone was grinning, having not heard her laugh so hard since ward... since whatever Tasha had told her the day they arrived.  After a few minutes, when she was done crying, and they were all finished eating, Coulson called,

‘Tasha’s starting the press conference at congress.’

Everyone turned to the massive TV in the living room (everything had been improved since Stark got here) and watched as congress grilled Tasha. Skye watched worried as she grew ever more agitated. Knowing Tasha was gunna burst out in anger, Skye turned to Coulson and asked

‘hey, do you think it’s time we came out of the shadows?’

Coulson grinned, knowing what Skye was planning, and nodded. She grabbed her laptop and hacked into the feed from the live cameras. From there, she was able to gain access to their online servers, and through that, the screens at congress. Turning on her webcam, Skye heard one of the officials speaking, asking Natasha where her loyalties lie. Skye cleared her throat and laughed at the looks of shock on the members of congress’ faces.

‘Hey, sorry for commandeering your screens, just wanted to ask Tasha a few questions, you know, to finish up a mission report,’ Skye said, without any attempt to hide the blatant lie.

Skye heard their shouts of indignation as she looked toward Tasha.

‘So Tasha, remember that school me and you saved with the hundreds of children being held hostage by a hydra cell with bombs, how long did it take for us to eliminate the threat?’

Natasha grinned, realising what Skye was up to.

‘If I remember correctly, and I always do, 7 minutes 14 seconds.’

Skye nodded, as if looking thoughtful.

‘And how long did it take for the CIA to arrive to the school?’

’49 minutes’

‘Right, and just how many children did we save? Wasn’t it about 700?’

Natasha nodded, smiling.

Turning to congress Skye said ‘I think I speak for Tasha when I say, our loyalties aren’t with the government, or our country, because when aliens attach they don’t see borders. We are loyal to those children; we are loyal to the people in need, those who can’t defend their selves from the crap that we deal with. I used to be rising tide, we believed in freedom of information, and so you are free to do what you will with this information; Shield’s alive and kicking, you can take us down from every angle but we will always come back again, because you can be damn sure Hydra will too, and we will be there, the shield protecting you, from a bunch of psychotic Nazis that don’t know how to die.’

At congress, there were cheers from the press and public as Skye closed the connection.

‘Who was she? Was that planned?’ the senator asked Natasha from the stands.

‘She, is Skye, my protégé of sorts, and I have to say is almost as good as cap at the unplanned motivational speeches. That was quite something.’

A collection of sighs was heard from congress, before someone said Tasha could leave. Just as she reached the doors, she called over her shoulder,

‘Be warned, she will hack your Facebook page.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Skye, what the hell was that?’

Tasha heard a chuckle down the phone,

‘I’m serious Skye, you could get arrested, they could make you a fugitive!’

‘Tasha I’m already a fugitive, we all are. Hell, the shit I’ve done, they’ve been looking for me since I was 16.’

Skye heard a sigh from Natasha.

‘Point taken. Do I even what to know?’

‘Probably not’

‘Good speech by the way, I particularly liked the part about psychotic Nazis’

Skye chuckles again as she clicks of her phone.

 

* * *

 

Natasha walked into the kitchen and got a surprise. Thor and Skye stood in aprons, Thor in a pink flowery one, dancing together to the radio, making cookie dough. Natasha whipped out her phone and started filming, grinning. Once they had noticed her, Thor shoved a cupcake in her mouth and Skye exclaimed,

‘We’ve been baking!’

Using what Skye had taught her, she posted the video onto YouTube, but making it untraceable to the Playground, captioning it ‘how did she even scare congress?’

Skye pulled Tasha to the living room, where everyone else was, watching a movie about zombies.

‘Come on, grab the crossbow, it’s right there!!’

‘No, use the knives, you won’t run out of ammo.’

‘Are you kidding? That only limits it to close combat! Do you want to get killed?’

Natasha laughed as she watched the agents and avengers watch the movie with critical eyes. It was hilarious; they went through worse every weekend. These movies never got it right.

Skye snuggled next to Natasha on the sofa, nibbling on a cookie.

‘Hey, I never got to thank you earlier; things at congress were taking a turn for the worse before you showed up.’

‘Hey it’s no big deal, Tasha; I don’t plan on loosing another S.O.’

Tasha smiled as Skye looked down at her phone.

‘Hey, Avengers, Shield and Congress are trending on twitter, that’s coo- OH NO YOU DID NOT POST THAT NATASHA ROMANOV!!’ 

Tasha ducked to avoid a sofa cushion being thrown at her head.

‘PILLOW FIGHT’ Tony yelled.

The next hour was spent by everyone being hit by pillows by master assassins and superheroes alike.

 

* * *

 

‘Hey guys, we got a possible 084 in Illinois that we need to get on.’

‘Coulson, shouldn’t we wait till the Avengers get back?’ Simmons queried. 

‘We need to get the 084 now, before other interested parties get to it. Skye here’s the specks; it’s in a museum just south of Chicago. Now, the museum defences are pretty advanced, and we don’t have enough time to hack in the front before the guards see us. We have one way in, one way out. It’s a small crawlspace, a vent on the Southside wall, 1st floor. May has to keep the bus running as we can’t land, so Skye you have to go in, you’re the only one small enough with field training, you up for it?’

Grinning, Skye says,

 ‘When do we start boss?’

 

* * *

 

Skye shimmied through the vent ignoring the feeling of the walls closing in. just as she reached the end and was about to swing out, she heard,

‘Wait!’

Skye stilled, not making a sound. She heard the soft tread of one of the night guards walk past the vent opening. She waited till she heard the footsteps receding. Skye let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

‘Skye, we are still a fugitive organisation, so you can’t be seen. We can’t risk hurting civilians, not even with an icer. Avoid the guards.’

Skye grunted an affirmative as she swung down from the vent, just like she had seen Clint do a thousand times. Skye allowed herself a small smile of pride before she cleared her face, back to agent mode.

She followed Simmons’ directions through the earpiece till she reached the archaeology section of the museum. She searched the room before she found it. It was a small box, with archaic symbols carved on it. It looked sinister and suddenly she was glad the researchers at the museum hadn’t finished translating the box before opening it. Who knows what would happen.

She cautiously lifted the box into the container in her back pack, as she did, a piercing alarm sounded around her.

‘Shit.’ She muttered to herself as she loaded the 084 and fled back to the vent.

‘Skye, what’s happening? I thought you disabled the alarms?’

‘I did,’ exclaimed Skye as she ran through the halls, ‘there must have been touch sensors wired through a different system. It doesn’t matter, I have the 084.’

Now the backpack was full, she had to wrap the straps around her legs and pull it along behind her. Just as she reached the end she stopped.

‘Damn it, Skye, make it harder for yourself, why don’t you?’

She had gone through the vent head first, in her haste to get out. Now she was facing a 15 foot drop head first. Not wanting to damage the 084 in the fall and unleashing god knows what; she untangled her legs from the bag and pushed herself out the vent. Twisting through the air, she managed to land on her front; as she hit the ground she rolled to minimalize the impact. It must have made a racket because before she could retrieve the 084, she heard a shout from one of the police cars. Shit.

‘Sir, you know that thing about not hurting civilians, do cops count?’

‘Shit Skye yes, can you get away?’

‘No, the place is surrounded.’

‘Don’t let them get the 084. Go with them, we can get you out of jail when the Avengers come back from their mission. It might take a week or two to break you out. You know protocol, become someone else. Skye doesn’t exist. As far as you know, Shield is a terrorist organisation. Do not give anything away. We’re coming for you.’

‘The 084 is at the entrance of the vent, get Trip to come once the cops are gone. Tell Nat not to worry, this isn’t my first time in jail.’

Just as she picked herself up, a cop came running round the corner.

‘Lemme guess, put my hands up where you can see them, right?’

 

* * *

‘I already told you, I didn’t take anything. The alarm went off before I could take anything. I was spooked so I ran before I could get caught by any guards, not that it did much good.’

‘Even without theft charges, you are being charged with trespassing, and possession of unregistered guns and knives. You refused to give a name, so we scanned your fingerprints. You wanna know what we found on our files? Nothing. Not even a name. That’s awfully suspicious. But you wanna know something about every police station in America? We keep hard copies, of every case going back 40 years, in a facility in DC. It didn’t take long to find your file. And wow, it’s been a long time since anyone’s heard hide or hair of you, Mary Sue Poots.’

Skye rolled her eyes.

‘Do you ever get tired of your own voice? Because I sure am. Can’t you send me to jail already so I can get away from your voice?’

Skye felt a slap across her face but only smirked; she had taken a lot worse.

‘You are facing charges for murdering two of your many (the sleazy police officer stressed the many) foster parents, ten years ago. I would watch the attitude, or a slap won’t be the all you get, you bitch.’

The rest of the day blurred by, Skye’s thoughts consumed with a day ten years ago, the day that had landed her with those charges.

In a van parked not far away, Coulson’s team sat in silence. Having hacked into the camera feeds, because they could do nothing else, they had all heard the charges.

‘You.. You don’t think its true do you? You don’t think she…?’ Fitz rambled, unsure what to do.

‘Of course not Fitz, they called her Mary Sue Poots, that’s not her name.’

‘But is it? We’ve always known Skye might be a fake name. We can’t know.’

They all drew silent after that. Not sure what to say as they saw Skye being taken back to her cell.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Skye was taken to the prison. It was a large, mixed gender compound. The walls were painted a dull grey, as if by just being in the halls, your life was being sucked away. She went through the strip search, her warden whistling at the sight of the 2 scars littering her abdomen. She didn’t say anything, just waited for the search to be over. They found about 20 knives hidden on her person, which she chose to ignore as the warden stared in disbelief. Keeping a stoic face, she was given an orange jumpsuit, and once she was changed, she was handed over to a male warden and taken to one of the cells. As she entered, she noticed 5 other women lazing on bunks.

‘Hey, we’ve got a newbie!’

‘What’s your name, sweetheart?’

‘I call dibs.’

‘Settle down ladies, I’m sure you will be kind enough to show…,’ the warden looked at Skye in question.

‘Natalie.’

‘Right, well I’m sure you will show Natalie around, wouldn’t want her getting lost now, would we?’ he said with a malicious glint in his eye. He then left the cell, retreating to the walls as he stalked around the room.

‘So, what do you kids do for fun around here?’

 

* * *

 

At dinner that day, Skye or Natalie, walked into the food hall, eyes turned to her. A few cat calls rung out as Skye realised half the room was filled with men. It was the first time she had encountered any of the male occupants of the prison. Ignoring the lewd comments as she walked through the hall, she went up to grab her food. As she turned, she raised her eyes, searching for a seat.

Suddenly, her heart stopped. Recognition flared in her brain as she saw the dark brunet with a short beard, sitting alone at a table.

Skye let the food slide of her tray, as she stalked towards him. He had yet to raise his head from his food. Tray in hand, she swung, slamming it into his jaw.

Surprised, he dropped to the floor like a dead weight. Letting out a strangled cry, he shouted,

‘What the fu- shit’

Skye kicked him, screaming. Everyone was watching.

She was momentarily distracted by the movement of guards running, enough time for Ward to be up on his feet.

‘Skye’ he moaned quietly.

‘it’s Natalie,’ Skye hissed before jabbing him in the stomach.

He rolled to the side, dodging her blow. But Skye was quick. She jumped up on the table Ward had been sat at before and flipped over him, kicking him in the back of the head. Again, ward dropped, taking longer to recover. Skye didn’t let him. She straddled his chest and started punching his face. She felt herself being dragged away from him, but she brought her elbow back into a guards face. He dropped to the ground. She ran back to ward and screamed at him,

‘I trusted you, bastard. We all did. How could you do that to Fitzsimmons?’

Skye punched him again and again until he lost consciousness. She sagged to the floor as she felt the weight of her emotions. She let herself be dragged away, not even noticing the onlookers shocked faces.

 

* * *

 

Skye spent the next two days in solitary. It would have been longer if ward hadn’t been a traitor. When she was finally released, the guard looked at her warily, before motioning for her to walk. At least people wouldn’t mess with her. When she was returned, the young guard practically ran away. Silence filled the room as she walked in. she flung herself on her bed and stared at the bed above her. No one said anything for a couple of minutes before someone cleared their throat. Skye sat up and turned to face 5 women, staring intently at her.

‘What?’ Skye sighed.

‘Umm so… you know grant ward?’

‘I don’t think I knew him at all really, the traitor.’

‘We’ve seen him fight before, did he teach you?’

Skye snorted, ‘he tried to.’

‘Are you a spy?.’

Skye looked at them before saying

‘I wouldn’t be a very good spy if I told you, would I.’

‘Why are you in prison?’

‘Oh you know, saw Orange is the New Black, thought I would give it a try’

None of them knew what to say to that.

The bell ran for lunch.

Skye rose to leave without hesitation, knowing Ward would still be in the infirmary, Skye allowed herself a grim smile at that thought. When Skye walked into the dining hall, there were no catcalls, only mixed looks of caution and respect.

 

* * *

 

-2 days earlier-

Coulson’s team watched in shock as they saw Skye flipping over Grant Ward, on the screen.

‘Ward is there. With Skye. Why is he there?’ trip muttered

‘We lost any right to keeping ward when shield fell; we had to hand him over to CIA. They put him there. Call Tasha, get her here now, we have no time to break in, we need Stark.’ Coulson replied.

 

* * *

 

‘I heard she’s here for murder’

‘Well yeah, the way she fights, she’s obviously an assassin’

Well, she was trained by one so..Skye thought.

Skye smirked at the gossip being whispered around her so very subtly. Suddenly the room was silent. That raised alarm bells in her head. Was it Ward? Had he come back from the infirmary?

No. it was Stark! And Tasha! She grinned and stood up. Everyone turned to look at her as the visitors strode over to her. Tony reached her and pulled her into a hug and squeezed.

‘We heard about Ward.’

‘So what? You bought the prison just to get in here?’

‘Well no, I just donated a large sum of-‘

‘Stark, you glorious bastard.’

Tony let go of Skye and she reached for Tasha. They hugged, and Tasha started laughing.

‘How did you land yourself in this shit, I swear, every time I’m away.’

Skye heard a cough behind her and she suddenly remembered where she was.  She laughed as she realised half the prisoners had crowded around them, trying to hear the conversation.

‘Well, covers blown. I’m a spy, she’s a super assassin, and he’s iron man. I’m out, bitches.’

That will give them something to talk about.

Natasha laughed as she followed Skye walking out of the room.

They reached the front desk and Skye found her weapons and clothes in a bag.

‘Let’s go’

‘Gladly.’

There was a car parked outside the prison and when she got in, she was filled with relief, she was out. She didn’t think she could handle being in the same room as Ward and not killing him. Not after what he did to Fitz.

They drove for 20 minutes before they reached a field, where the bus was parked.

Once they were inside, Skye felt the plane lift off. She wandered up to the lounge, where she found everyone waiting. Fitzsimmons both stood up and rushed her, hugging her for a solid minute. When it started getting uncomfortable, they finally let go.

‘Skye… we need to debrief you’

‘fine Coulson, lemme shower first okay?’

‘Of course, Skye’

 

* * *

 

Skye felt the rivulets of hot water fall across her body. Almost every part of her ached. Her body was a mess. She was still bruised from falling from the vent, but her knuckles were worse. They were a violent blue, and covered in cuts. She had really done a number on ward.

She washed her hair, and then her body, gingerly. And when she was done she changed into the tracksuit bottoms and shield logo sweatshirt she had grabbed from the laundry.

When she returned, nobody had moved. She guessed that should have been a hint.

When she sat down, pity was facing her in the eyes of her team.

‘What?’

Coulson sighed. ‘We heard what the police officer charged you with. Called you Mary Sue Poots, we weren’t sure if it was true, if it was you. But then the others got here, Clint said he’d gotten a lead when he was doing your background check. Said a Mary Sue came to St Agnes orphanage around the time you would have been 1, when you said you went to an orphanage. But his lead came to nothing, said there was no data, all of it deleted as if Mary Sue Poots had never existed. Sounds like your MO. And then Natasha brought up your now un-redacted file. That says Mary Sue Poots too. Is that you?’

‘Yes’

Coulson hung his head.

‘I didn’t kill them.’ I whispered, ‘Mr and Mrs Finnegan.  He was a drunk bastard, he did… stuff to me and the other girls. I was 16 at the time but one of us was only 9.’ Skye shook away her tears. ‘Mrs Finnegan was nice but one day, she caught him in my room. She cried and screamed, and threatened to call the cops. That’s when he grabbed the empty bottle of jack that he had just gone through and smashed it on her head. She was gone before she hit the ground. Elise, the 9 year old had seen it all, she had grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and stabbed him in the gut. She was just a girl. I took the fall, I was planning on leaving anyway, and I could hack pretty well by then, so I covered my prints on the bottle and knife. I told Elise to call the police, told her to say it was me. They never even questioned it. No one expects a child to lie like that, but they forget, orphans grow up faster than most. I had taken all the money I could, emptied their bank accounts. They had no real kids and they didn’t need it anymore, so… I ran, bought my van and started to hack’

Everyone was crying at that point. Skye tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. Once she heard Simmons’ sobs she couldn’t take it. She stood up and ran to my old bunk on the bus. She curled up in ball and ignored the sound of the door opening. She knew who it was.

Skye felt Tasha curl around her, and she turned towards her, making the space between them shrink. Tasha murmured words of comfort in her hair before Skye said,

‘He threatened to rape me, Ward. Said he would take what he wanted. Mr Finnegan wasn’t the first and he wasn’t the last. And different foster parents did other things, they would beat me, and starve me, this one time they pushed me of the roof and broke my arm. Why wouldn’t anyone love me? I never did anything wrong. I was just there. Why didn’t they just love me?’

‘I don’t know sweetheart, I don’t know. But you are loved now. Phil loves you, tony and the others love you, I love you.’ She murmured, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of Skye’s mouth.

‘I love you too, you know that right?’ Skye asked before she pulled Tasha’s head down in a searing kiss.

‘I know’ she whispered against Skye’s lips, ‘I am a super spy, of course I know.’

 Skye leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on Tasha’s lips before she sighed in happiness.

‘Come on, sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment with any ideas or any complaints or whatever, let me know.


	3. Clint had taken to sleeping in the vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha attempts so understand her feelings, while two other occupants of the Playground try to rekindle an old romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have decided to write short chapters, as school is kicking my ass right now so i have irregular free time, and i write better in one go instead of stop/starting whenever i'm free (and i'm completely lazy) so i'm opting for shorter chapters, hope youre cool with it.

Chapter 3

Natasha Romanov had always said love was for children. And she truly believed that. But she wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't the cold blooded killer she used to be. Yes, She still was a killer, but she felt, she felt remorse for the innocent, hatred for the opposite. She wasn't the emotionless killer, robotically following orders for her next kill. She was a friend, a sister (though not conventionally), she was a hero, and avenger, an S.O... And she was a girlfriend.

She knew love was real. She had seen it enough times being around Clint and Phil for the past 8 years, when it went unmentioned and when it was. She had seen the tender look in their eyes as they dressed their wounds, and the protective fire in their souls as they fought to save each others lives. She had seen it in the mourning, through the silent tears and the not so silent drunken screaming. And she had seen it in the hope. The hope when Clint had re watched the video of Skye a hundred times over just to be sure he really was alive.

She knew love was real, but she also knew love was for children. For people like her, love only came as a child, before your first kill, before you held a life in your own hands and were ordered to snuff it out. The red room does that. Stamps out any resemblance of love that you are left an emotionless tool. But she wasn't that killer anymore, was she? She had changed. These thoughts raced around Tasha's head as she watched Skye sleeping. It had been a few days and she still couldn't get used to touching her. She had touched Skye before hand. They were all over each other when the sparred. But it was different from the violent grazes of their bodies. It was the gentle caress of a thumb on her cheek, or the way she would tenderly place her hands Skye's. She had never been tender before, never wanted it, but with Skye, she needed it, craved it as a reminder that she had changed, like she was worth Skye's life.

Skye sighed in her sleep, and subconsciously reached for Tasha. She didn't know about Tasha's nightly musings, she didn't know that Tasha would feign sleep till she could watch Skye, to remind her that she was there, to make sure she was still there in the morning. It had only been a few days, and she was already compromised.

'Love does that for you,' the nagging thought at the back of her brain told her. She wasn't touching that train of thought with a ten foot pole.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint was sulking, and Coulson knew it. They hadn't properly spoken since before New York. They hadn't discussed what would happen to them since Coulson had 'died' and he knew Clint was too proud to talk. He had claimed he was over Coulson lying, but he knew he wasn't. Not really. Phil didn't blame him, how could he expect forgiveness when he had essentially left him. Coulson didn't even know if Clint had moved on. It had been 2 years. Coulson sighed. This was getting nowhere. He had to talk to Clint. He had enough to worry about without fretting over hypothetical situations. This was easier said than done. As soon as he has made his decision, he was wracked with panic and paranoia. It was 3 in the morning, he was sleep deprived and he didn't think he could take it if Clint said it was over. He couldn't thi-

'Just go talk to him. You will regret it if you don't, literally, I will kick your ass if you don't find him.'

Phil startled. When had May gotten here? How had he not noti- right, it was May he was talking about, she's a ninja.

'How did you know?' He asked miserably.

'You mumble when you're stressed. It was surprisingly coherent this time.'

Phil chuckled, before remembering himself. His face returned somber. 'What do you think I should do.'

'Go. Talk to him. I guarantee he is fretting over the same thing right now. He's been sulking for the last 4 days. It's annoying.'

Being the push he needed, he looked at Billy's iPad, he found Clint's lanyard tracker. Either May was right and Clint was wrapped up in thought or Clint had taken to sleeping in the vents... Phil wouldn't put it past him.

Phil made a subtle cough as he approached the vent face, not wanting to startle Clint. Though it did not do much good. Clint looked flustered when he noticed Phil. Although that had more to do with who it was.

'Hey, umm could we.. Err talk?' Coulson didn't think he had ever uttered a sentence lacking more eloquence in his life. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He was a grown man, for goodness sake!

Clint nodded and gracefully jumped down from the vent and sauntered over to the sofas, pausing to look over his shoulder at Phil, curling his fingers in invitation. Phil ignored the fluttering of his heart, following after Clint. Did Clint know what he did to him, Phil thought.

Phil positioned himself on the sofa, far enough from Clint for personal space but close enough that he could reach out and touch him. God, he wished he could cut down the foot in between them. The no mans land.

'I know we haven't really talked abou-'

'I still love you,' Clint interrupted, as if in fear of hearing what Phil was going to say.

'Oh, thank god!' Phil exclaimed, instantly pulling Clint towards him, hands combing through his hair as he kissed him. He was consumed with joy at feeling Clint beneath him, his arms locked around him. He felt a burning desire, bubbling under his skin, ready to burst out from him.

He moaned into Clint's mouth, and pulled away.

'I love you too.' He said simply, before Clint pulled him down again.

Between kisses and gasps, repeating the words together, making up for lost time.

'I love You.''I love You.''I love You.'

This went on for hours. Time lost to them, all they knew was the feeling of one against another, and those three words ringing in their heads; not knowing the difficulty Tasha had, at that very moment, even thinking the words, elsewhere in the base.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing asked for by a reader on ff.net, this was going to go completely differently but i'm going to be honest, it was shit. had this idea on the bus home today and was typing lake a madman, hope you like it, tell me what you think x


	4. Wake up call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not your friend. I am not your girlfriend. I am Natasha Romanov, and you are nothing to me...
> 
> Omygosh, what just happened? read to find out ;)

Skye was always the first to wake. This was as much a surprise for her as anyone else, having needed to literally be dragged out of bed when Ward used to train her.  
Although, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she knew of Tasha's night activities. If she did, she might have let her sleep.

'Tasha,' Skye pawed at the woman asleep beside her, 'Wake up, we have to be ready for that meeting Coulson called in.'

Tasha only groaned, before snuggling closer to Skye. This isn't working, Skye thought. Skye suddenly kissed Tasha, forcing her to acknowledge her presence.

'Skye, let me sleep,' Tasha groaned again.

Skye pouted, at her sleeping girlfriend,

'But Tashaaa,' she drew out her name, 'I want to... play.'

Suddenly Tasha felt sky's hand slide up her calf, resting near the seam of her shorts, raising goose bumps, wherever her hands trailed.

'I'm up!' Tasha jolted upright, suddenly surged with energy.

A sly grin grew on sky's face.

  
'I knew you would come round to my way of thinking, now, about that fun I mentioned....'she said huskily.

  
Skye pulled Tasha forward and greedily kissed her, leaving a very breathless Tasha moaning into her mouth.   
Tasha's hands trailed up sky's sides, tugging the hem of her shirt up and over her head, and had gone back to kissing Skye before the shirt had reached the floor...

 

* * *

  
Tasha walked into the kitchen, and went to get her morning coffee, but was intercepted by Clint.

'What happened?' he asked, straight to the point.

Tasha looked at him, puzzled, 'What are you talking about-'

'Don't even think about lying to me, Nat, you're wearing your 'I just had amazing, passionate sex' face.'

Just as Tasha was about to scoff that she didn't have such a face, Skye walked into the kitchen, having agreed to wait 2 minutes after Tasha. Tasha shot Skye a subtle look in warning, and of course Clint saw this.

'OH MY GOD! YOU AND SKYE HAD SEX! YOU TWO ARE DATING!'

Silence filled the room as everyone suddenly stopped their talking, to stare at Skye and Tasha, who were frozen on the spot.

Suddenly Skye shrugged, before kissing Tasha on the cheek, and went to get some coffee, seemingly unworried by everyone's discovery. Tasha, on the other hand, shot a glare at Clint and hissed

'You idiot, what if Coulson separates us, you know protocol. He's the director, he can't just ignore the rules anymore.'

Clint only grinned, which aggravated further, before saying,

'Relax Nat, he's not going to have a problem, unless he wants to be a hypocrite...'

Tasha took a moment till she realised what he was saying,

'Oh my gosh, Clint, I'm so happy for you! What happened?'

Clint grinned, before saying,

'Me too, Nat, she's great for you. and to answer your question, I was sulking in the vents, when I-'

'Everyone, in my office, we need to discuss some things.'

  

* * *

  
As everyone filed into Coulson's office, Clint sidled past everyone, and stood at Coulson's side, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Coulson looked up at Skye and Tasha, giving them a reassuring smile, before addressing the group.

'Okay, ever since Skye's little... announcement, we have been getting a lot of Intel about people wanting to join us, past agents and new. Of course we can all see the problem here. We don't know who is Hydra and whose not. Now, the few people I have at the Shield academy have all been through orientation, as have any students signing up, but we can never be sure. Ward got through it, even with all the upgrades we have added, any machine had loopholes. That's why, we are sending in a two man team. one of you has to be a teacher, so we can see from that vantage point, but we also want to send in a 'student' so to speak.'

Skye raised her head, and stepped forward.

  
'Well, it makes since that I go, I never went to the academy, and though I have gained the muscle, I am not exactly an expert on fighting so it wont raise any heads. Coulson, you've said it yourself, I'm good at reading people, I can do this.'

'What about congress,' Simmons asked, 'you're practically the public face of shield now, some one will recognise you.'

'I put a visual scrambler on the webcam feed, they probably only saw I was a brunette, and that video Tasha posted was too poor quality for anyone to get a good look, no one will recognise me.'

'Sounds good to me,' Coulson said, 'Now I just need a teacher wh-'

'I'll go.' Tasha interjected, not wanting Skye, without her, in the field.

Coulson nodded, knowing he would do the same with Clint. 'Okay, that's settled then. Everyone else, you will get debriefed on any missions later, right now I need to catch Skye and Tasha up to speed.

 

* * *

  
'So your name is..'

'Skye Daniels'

'And you want to join shield because..'

'Hydra killed my family, I want to stop them from hurting anyone else.'

'Where did you learn to fight?'

'I took self defence in high school, because I was attacked by some drunk, I have been keeping fit ever since.'

'Good, now who am I, how do you know me?'

'You're Tasha, you're-'

'No! you don't know me, you have never met me. When we meet, I will be Miss Romanov. I am your teacher. You know me in the classroom, no where else. I am not your friend. I am not your girlfriend. I am Natasha Romanov and you are nothing to me, just another face in my class,' Tasha said in a cold, emotionless tone.

Skye blinked back tears, trying to hide that, despite not being real, the words hurt, they stung her to her core.

'Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to prepare you for the mission.' Tasha's tone softened.

'I know, just remind me to never piss you off. That was scary,' she joked.

Tasha chuckled, before catching herself, and smoothing her face.

'I'm serious though, you can't seem familiar with me. Everyone will know I am with shield, Hydra and not. But if you act like you know me, you become a target. From Hydra, you are a shield agent, a threat. From the other students, you are cheat, I'm honestly serious, if people think you're only there because of who you know and not what you can do, they will seek you out, and ruin the academy experience, make it hell for you.'

Skye nodded, serious now.

'Okay, but we should start now, get into the mode, I need practice or people will know,' Skye added.

Tasha nodded, agreeing with Skye, she would need to get used to this.

Skye got up and left, walking to the living area, where Trip, Fitz and Simmons were watching a Bond film.

'Hey guys, you mind if I watch?'

Trip looked up and smiled, before replying,

'Sure, you could probably kick my ass of the couch if I said no,' with a wink.

'So Skye, when were you gunna tell us about you and Tasha? I don't know how you thought you could keep it from us, you live with spies,' Simmons asked with a grin.

Simmons sat there in shock when Skye turned to her, looked her dead in the eye and asked in a curious tone,

'I'm sorry, who's Tasha?'


	5. I can handle myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was always the new girl. She had never progressed further than that, stuck on level 1 in the perverse game that is the American education system."
> 
> Skye starts at shield academy, undercover.

Skye always hated school, although it's probably because she went to so many. Being an orphan who was constantly moved around by shield (unknowingly she might add) she always had to join the middle of the semester. She was always the new girl. She had never progressed further than that, stuck on level 1 in the perverse game that is the American education system.

After she left high school, she thought that it was over. Skye remembered her first day officially on the bus, she had made a joke about the first day of school, yet now it really was. She drove through the gates in a nondescript looking car, which shield had loaned her, and found the car park. She noticed reinforced vehicles, and even a tank. Wow, she thought, they really take drills seriously here. The academy had joined all three divisions after the shield fallout, as they had lost a few bases, so they were all on a large campus, different trainees, mingling together. Skye liked it, it was more of a community, less of the rivalry. It would also make her job easier, having everyone on one campus, maybe that's why Coulson made it that way, to keep a better eye on everyone.  
  
Skye walked across the grounds, ignoring the few stares she got on her way, and made her way to the offices, to get her dorm key, map and schedule.

'Er hey, I'm Skye, I'm joining operations today.. Oh and here's my lie detector test results.'  
  
A blank faced woman looked up, barely acknowledging her as she handed her the required paperwork, and took the envelope containing Skye's results. You were supposed to take the test before being admitted to the academy, of course, Skye didn't have to, but she had to keep up appearances.  
Skye looked at the information she had been given, and made her way to her dorm. As it was half way through the semester, she would get her own room, which was a relief to Skye, she didn't want to pretend 24/7, at least she could relax in what downtime she had.  
  
Skye unpacked, loading her small luggage in her dresser, and placed what personal items she had on a shelf. As she wasn't 'Agent Skye', but Skye Daniels, she had pictures of random people, things that would belong to a normal 24 year old. The one thing she had brought of her own, was a small knife Natasha had given her, the day she had matched her in a spar, saying that she was ready to wield it, that it would always protect her. Skye did not place this on the shelve, instead, she slipped it into her boot.

There were no lessons that evening, so she just had a meal and free time. Using the map of the campus, she made her way to the canteen. She heard the chatter of people talking and eating as she went through a corridor and soon found the right room. It was large, holding the 300 students and the 60 teachers at long tables, and a serving station. As she walked in, a hush came over the students, seeing as no one had actually met her yet.

She stoically went to the plates, and began getting herself some food. As she turned round, she saw the hundreds of curious looks turned her way. Just like high school, Skye thought. She walked over to a partially empty table and sat down, a few seats from everyone, and began to eat. She once again ignored the stares, until, it became unavoidable. 6 or so muscled students sauntered over to her, and assumed the seats around her.

'So you're the newbie here.'

Skye gave a blatant glare at the one who spoke. He was the largest, and she presumed, the ringleader.

'Obviously.'

He assessed Skye before saying,

'I'm guessing communications.'

'Close. I am a hacker, but I already know about that, so they put me up for operations,' she answered, starting to get irritated by this guy.  
  
He once again gave her a calculating look.

'I find that hard to believe, you hacker types live behind a screen, at the first sign of danger, you cower behind your computer.'

'I can handle myself.'

'Wow, mysterious, I bet you don't even last a few days.'

He reached for her food, attempting to steal a fry, but before he could reach her plate, she whipped the knife from her boot and slammed it between two of his fingers. A whisper ran through the room and Skye realized everyone had been listening. She looked around at the stares and shrugged, picking up a fry and munching on it, as the guy hastily moved his hand away.

'Okay, okay, I'll bite. What's your name? I'm Brett.'  
  
'Skye Daniels.'  
  
'Well, Skye, I'll keep in mind to stay away from your food.'

Skye chuckled, relaxing. At least the scare tactic had worked, Coulson had warned her that people would doubt her from the get go, the knife trick earned their respect for now, but it wasn't enough to prove herself. She would have to up her game, but at least people wouldn't show her open hostility.  
She chatted with people on her table, making sure to remember names and personality traits, not forgetting her mission. She found out that they had replicated the boiler room here, and she spent the night mingling, meeting people from all the divisions, till she went back to her dorm, knowing that the hard work started tomorrow.

The morning would be spent training, in 'Miss Romanov's' class, and in the afternoon, she had covert training, learning all there was to espionage.  
She reached her dorm and collapsed on her bed, and thought about Tasha, she had only gotten a glimpse of her at dinner, and she seemed relaxed, happy. Skye was relieved,and she went to sleep with a smile on her face, knowing she would be face to face with her girlfriend tomorrow, even if it was as strangers.

 

* * *

  
  
Natasha chuckled as she and the other teachers watched Skye bring a knife between Brett's fingers.

'She's got balls, I'll give you that.' A teacher beside her said, she couldn't help but agree.  
  
The next day, after her work out, she called her students to attention. She had already been here 3 weeks before Skye arrived, so as not to seem suspicious, and she had earned respect and fear from her class in that short time.

'Today, we are doing agility. You may think it above you, but we are doing dodge ball. If you can't dodge a ball, you will never dodge a bullet. Everyone partner up, and number each other, 1's on the left, 2's on the right.'

She watched as the class divided , and then at her command, started. She watched everyone's form. And was pleased to see Skye dodging every ball, and taking out a few of the opposing team.  
It came to the point where there were 3 left. Skye, Brett, and Angeline, a small girl, quick on her feet, who had chosen defense rather than offence. Tasha walked into the pitch, and said, 'If any of you can get me out, you will get an extra hour free time this Saturday.'  
  
The audience watched in awe as Natasha scooped up a ball and flung it at Brett and Skye. Skye dodged the ball, but Brett tried to catch it, but the force of the ball ripped through his hands and slammed into his chest. He shrugged and walked off the pitch. Skye, who had taken the distraction to her advantage, picked up a ball, and sent it torpedoing at Tasha's back, but to everyone's surprise, Tasha twisted, catching the ball and using the momentum of Skye's throw, sent it at Angeline.

She dived out the way but was not quick enough. It hit her on her leg as she dived. As she walked off, Tasha turned to Skye, who paled slightly, she had noticed the slight limp as Angeline walked. Skye remembered that she was supposed to be a newbie and fumbled for a ball, and as she stood up to throw it, felt Tasha's own, slam into her side.  
Skye sat down at the side and Tasha began to address her in front of the class.

'Whats your name?'

'Skye Daniels.'

'Where did you train before this?'

'I took self defense in high school after a drunk attacked me.'

Tasha looked at Skye in disbelief.

'You got into Shield academy on a self defense class? Where did you learn to dodge like that? Are you lying?'

Skye stared at Tasha in annoyance, was she trying to get her caught, Skye thought?

'No I'm not. When you grow up an orphan in crappy homes, you learn to avoid fast projectiles aiming for your head. The drunk was a foster parent. My school saw the bruises and made me take an extensive course, some military guy,  knowing the system wouldn't believe an orphan.'

The class stared at her again. Tasha nodded.

'Well. Good work. Everyone, do 10 laps around the pitch, before we bring out the guns. You can expect in a mission that 90% of the time, you will be exhausted, and running on adrenaline, you need to become accustomed to that.'  
  
Everyone got up from their seats and began running around the pitch. People,whenever going past her, congratulated her, and one even asked,

'Did your foster dad really beat you?'

Skye shrugged, and said,

'He wasn't the only one, you get used to it. And the job we're training for, you'll need to.' 

Skye smiled, as she relaxed into her pace. People were starting to respect her, though she knew some people were still apprehensive. It was only day 2 though, and she had at least 3 months till the end of her mission.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,send a review if you have any questions, criticisms, ideas, or if you just wanna say you like it, all reviews are welcome and its great to here what the readers think :)  
> oh and if you wanna follow me on tumblr, click the link below 
> 
> ithinkmyblogsonitsperiod.tumblr.com


	6. Got some Hydra scum to clean up.

It had been three weeks, and nothing had happened. Skye had been acing all her classes, she had made friends with everyone, she had even joined a study group. Skye was enjoying herself, and learning new things everyday. But there was no sign of hydra. Skye was getting frustrated of having to report back to Coulson with nothing.

Tasha missed Skye. It hurt having her so close, yet not being able to be with her. She could see how frustrated Skye was getting about their lack of information, and she could do nothing to calm her. Of course, no one could tell how torn she felt, her mask was impenetrable, but behind that mask, Tasha was in shambles.

* * *

Back at base, Steve was tearing his hair out. He had been given a gift. He had his best friend back, but Bucky barely remembered him. He was distant, and practically avoided him. He was hurt. Steve hadn't understood how he had felt back during the war. But after seeing Clint and Coulson, he did some research. There wasn't a word for Bisexuality back then, and Steve had felt so wrong for feeling for his best friend, and when he met Peggy, it was such a relief.

But Peggy was gone, and Bucky was still here. Bucky would actually understand what he went through, he was there. There wasn't anyone else who would understand waking up one day and everything and everyone you knew was gone. Bucky was perfect. But did he feel the same way?

'Hey Phil, can I talk to you.'

'Sure, what's up?'

'Um, this is a bit awkward, but how did you know Clint liked you, like how did you know he was into men?'

Coulson's eyes softened. 'This is about Bucky, isn't it. I see the way you look at him.'

'Ever since I found him, he's been distant,' Steve admitted

'When me and Clint got back together, the thing I was most afraid of, was that he had moved on. He thought I was dead, and I didn't know if he still felt the same way, maybe Bucky's just scared that you have changed, either in friendship, or something more. I would just talk to him, he's your best friend, even if he doesn't feel the same way, he will understand and accept you.'

Steve nodded, that made sense. He suddenly realized how similar their situations were. He would talk to Bucky.

It didn't take long to find him, he was almost always in the gym.

'Hey Bucks, can we talk.'

'Sure.'

'I know we have both been through a lot, and I know I am definitely a different person, you are too, but I miss you.'

'I miss you too, Steve, but how can you be okay with what I have done? I am a monster, how do you not hate me?' Bucky's voice filled with self loathing.

'None of that was you, you were being controlled. The fact that you feel so guilty shows that you would never do any of that with your own free will.

'So you don't hate me?'

'God no, that's what I was trying to tell you... I think I might be in love with you.'

Bucky was shocked, he didn't know what to think.

'But.. but what about Peggy?'

'I did love her, but I love you too. I'm bisexual. It means I like men and women.'

'I haven't had something for myself in so many years. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. I think I could love you, but I'm not sure I know how any more.' Bucky started to silently cry. Steve quickly pulled Bucky into a hug.

'Hey, its okay. I can show you how, Bucky, what ever you feel, I'm always going to be here with you. What ever you need, a friend, or something more, I'm your guy.'

Bucky slowly nodded, and mumbled something into Steve's neck.

'What was that, bucks?'

'I want to try something.'

'Sure thing, whatever you want.'

Bucky removed himself from Steve's arms, immediately missing his warmth. he stood in front of Steve, and gingerly placed his hands on his hips.

Steve didn't move, letting Bucky take the lead, worried about scaring him off.

Slowly, Bucky leaned into Steve, his face hovering over his mouth. He could feel his warm breath on his cheek. He leaned forward, closing the last inch between them, and sweetly kissed Steve. Bucky slowly started to deepen the kiss, and Steve felt his heart burst with happiness. Regretfully, Steve pulled away, not wanting to pressure Bucky. He leaned his forehead against Bucky's, and whispered,

'How was that?'

'Perfect,' Bucky barely sounded, before kissing Steve again, wrapping his hand in his hair.

* * *

Skye had just finished her report to Coulson on a encrypted feed, when he told her the news about Steve and Bucky.

'Wow, we must be the gayest organisation ever, we should have a float in pride next year.' Coulson chuckled, before it was cut of by a scream, and alarm sirens sounding.

'I think we are under attack, send some people, make sure they know about my cover. I'll help from this end, I gotta go.'

Skye quickly brought up the security feeds, and saw the invading men were gathering people in the dinning hall. She grabbed what weapons she had in her dorm room, a couple of icers and a pistol and a knife, just in case, and quickly ran, avoiding any people who might have seen her.

She reached the building with the dining hall, and looked around. She noticed a vent, which was large enough for her to crawl in, and would lead her past the hall.

She quickly reached the opening that showed her a birds eye view of the dining hall, seeing 20 or so men holding icers at the students and teachers. She suddenly noticed 4 men bring in a struggling Natasha. Tasha suddenly twisted, loosening the men's grip on her. She quickly kicked at their legs, causing them to fall to the ground, she picked up one of the fallen guards icers, shooting the 4 guards, and emptying the gun in other men around the room.

Just as she was going to take further action, the man who seemed in charge, pulled out a gun, with real bullets, and brought it to the head of a SciTech girl, who whimpered. Natasha stilled, and was roughly pushed to her knees, and held in place by a guard.

'We are hydra... Welcome to recruitment.' the man with the gun said, a malicious grin on his face.

Skye watched as the students and teachers tensed. Skye felt sorry for them, they didn't want this.

'Do we have everyone,' he briskly asked one of the hydra agents.

'Everyone except one...' he checked the list in his hands, 'Skye Daniels, we will want her, her test scores are good.'

At the mention of Skye's name, Tasha tensed.

The man gestured to 5 of the men. 'You, find her, bring her here.' the men quickly left, and Skye thought, good, less targets.

* * *

Skye saw Tasha's eyes dart around the room, then up at the vent, seeing her. Skye saw her slightly nod. Tasha knew her so well. Skye silently lifted the cover of the vent, and readied herself with two icers, one in each hand, and tucked the other in the thigh holster she had thrown on before leaving. Finally, she tucked the real gun in the back of her pants, securely.

She dropped, taking out the man holding Tasha as she fell, knowing she would need her, and thew an icer in her direction.

She rolled as she hit the ground, slowing her momentum, and was already on her feet before the hydra agents had even lifted their guns. she took out the man in charge, wary of the gun in his hand. In the corner of her eye, she saw Tasha take out three more men, before other teachers began grabbing icers from the fallen Hydra, and joining the fray.

Skye saw a man pull out a pistol and she shot at him, let out a frustrated groan as she realized the icer was out of bullets. She quickly ran at him, and tackled him, just as he pulled the trigger, aiming for Tasha. Skye grunted in pain as the bullet lodged itself in her arm, but she swiftly jerked the gun out of the mans hand, and brought the handle to the back of his head, knocking him out.

She quickly got up, ignoring the pain, and saw that all the men were out, iced or just plain old beaten up. She was glad to see no one was severely injured, but everyone was staring at her.

Natasha strode up to her, and said in a low voice, 'You're hurt.'

'I'm fine.'

Tasha ignored her, and gently pulled up the sleeve of her shirt.

'There's no exit wound, you need medical assistance.' She raised her head at one of the other teachers, and ordered a med kit, and for someone to call the director, 'Put him on a secure line and bring it to me.'

She was quickly brought a medkit, and she pulled out a pair of tweezers, whilst the other students in the hall continued to stare in shock.

'The five others, who went to find me, someone needs to get them.' Skye said to one of the teachers, who quickly went with a group.

Skye winced as Tasha pulled out the bullet from her arm, and quickly covered and put pressure on it.

When one of the teachers returned with a phone on a secure line, Tasha quickly handed Skye to another agent, and answered the phone.

'Is everything okay?' Coulson immediately asked.

'Everything is okay, it was Hydra, we took them out with their icers, of which they had an alarming number, they must have got Fitz' designs.'

'We are sending Steve, Tony and Clint for the clean up. Was anyone hurt?'

'A few of us got some scrapes and bruises, and one gun shot wound in the arm.'

'Was it-'

'Skye Daniels, Sir, she's a student, she tackled one of the men as he was about to shoot me.' Tasha interrupted

'I want to talk to her.'

'Are you sure, sir?' her meaning was clear, what about the cover?

'Put her on.'

* * *

Just as the agent finished patching up her arm, Natasha approached.

'The director would like to commend you for your bravery personally.' She said, handing Skye the phone.

As Skye brought the phone to her ear, Coulsons voice said, 'Pretend I'm thanking you, so people aren't suspicious.'

'Thank you, Sir, Its an honor.'

'Good, are you okay, you were shot.'

'I'm fine, Sir, it was just my arm, it would have been worse if I hadn't have done anything.'

'I need you to look into this, they shouldn't have known about this place, only someone on the inside could have had the exact location or the files on the students there. Look at all outside communications, emails, phone calls, everything. Report only to me, don't even inform Tasha.'

'Yes, sir, I will have a speedy recovery and get back to training.'

'Okay, Tony, Steve and Clint are coming for cleanup, they know your cover.'

'Yes, sir.'

'We all miss you, and I know you want to talk to Tasha, but don't do anything rash. Could you pass me back to her, please.'

'Yes, Sir,' Skye responded before walking to Tasha, who had just greeted Steve, Tony and Clint.

'Agent Romanov, the director would like to speak you.' Skye handed her the phone and walked away, to be greeted by the students in her class, who were grinning madly at her.

'Skye that was amazing!'

'I thought we were dead for sure, but the way you teamed up with Romanov, you guys were in sync, like you could here each other think.'

'Yeah, the way you threw that icer at her, that was awesome.'

Skye grinned, before answering, 'Come on guys, it was nothing, any of you would have done the same. I'm gonna head over to medical now, so they can properly check this out, and give me some pain meds, this kills. I'll see you guys later.'

* * *

Skye spent the whole walk to the Medbay being thanked, by countless people, but all Skye could think was that at least one of them was hydra.

She was given her pain meds, and almost immediately regretted it. she couldn't start her search if she was dosed up on drugs, she would have to wait. Maybe it was for the best, she would have at least a couple of hours to comedown from her adrenaline high.

Skye meandered back to her room, employing a lazy stroll as she was allowed the rest of the day off. The rest of the students began to dwindle, as they were asked to return to their classes, so she didn't have to look up from the ground in fear of hitting someone. She wished she could talk to Tasha, or anyone really, who knew who she was, even if what she was saying was a lie. Almost as soon as she made her wish, she saw the feet of three people cross her path. Looking up, she saw Clint, Tony and Steve.

'Hey, you're the girl who was hit in the arm, are you okay?' Steve asked, not faking his concern

Skye smiled before answering, 'Yeah, I'm Skye, it wasn't so bad, really, just a scrape. And Wow, you guys are avengers, its an honor.'

Toy chuckled, finding the whole situation hilarious, before Clint answered, 'Yeah, we get that a lot. I'd like to personally thank you, Agent Romanov is my partner and best friend, thank you for saving her.'

'It was my pleasure,' Skye said honestly. And the avengers knew it was, Skye would happily take a bullet for Tasha if it meant saving her.

'Well, we are gonna let you rest, got some hydra scum to clean up, I hope we can work together someday, when you graduate.' Tony said, before they walked back to the main hall.

Skye reached her dorm, and, careful not to hurt her arm further, collapsed on her bed, and promptly fell asleep.

Hydra could wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so things are finally picking up, whats gunna happen?.. actually i dont really know yet, havn't decided... so that was a longer chapter cus im procrastinating on my coursework, so next one might be short and in a few days and yay, steve and bucky!
> 
> hope you liked it, send a review with what you thought xx


	7. DROP THE BOMB!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds hydra at the academy

Skye sipped her beer. She had been working all week trying to find the mole, and she was back to full time training the next day, so she was relaxing, having a beer. The Boiler room was crowded, everyone having a break before going back to work on Monday, and Skye reveled in the busyness.

She had spent the week in near solitude, and she was happy to be back in the land of real people. She got up, bear in hand and maneuvered around the people, trying to reach the pool table. Back in her rebellious days at the orphanage, she used to hang out in a grubby bar that didn't card you, and she had learnt pool there, eventually becoming good enough to hustle some money of the bars drunk patriots. Just as she had almost reached it, a man walked backwards into her. she tried to stop her beer from slopping onto his face, as he turned around, but only managed to drench his pants instead.

'Shit, man, I'm sorry.'

'Look who it is!' the man slurred. 'Shields golden girl,' he said bitterly.

'Hey I'm sorry, it was an accident.' Skye defended, confused by his hostility.

'Kinda like you then, didn't you say you were an orphan?'

Skye stared at him, shocked, barely repressing her anger.

Suddenly, Brett was beside her.

'That was uncalled for, man, you're drunk. Leave her alone,' He said calmly.

'NO! he shouted indignantly, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

'I'm only saying what everyone is thinking! Who does she think she is, coming in here as if she owns the place? How did she even get scouted? Do you honestly believe a lowlife like her was on shield radars?'

Skye clenched her fists at her sides. What a dick.

'Come on, dude, you are only annoyed because she has a killer test score and saved your ass while you cowered on your knees. Lets get you to your dorm, you've had enough to drink.'

'No. She thinks she can just swoop down and take out a few hydra and act like she's the queen, no, any of us could of done it.'

Skye had enough. 'Yes! Any of you could have done it, yet you didn't. Jeez be grateful, you sound like hydra.'

The drunk man swung at Skye in anger, hitting her wound in her arm. Skye let out a gasp, and went to hit the man, furious. Suddenly Brett was in the middle, dragging the drunk away.

'Leave it Skye, he's not worth it. I'll deal with him, see you in class.'

Brett dragged him away, and Skye let out a breath. Now her night was ruined, she thought, annoyed.

She downed her beer and left, heading back to her dorm.

* * *

Skye rounded the corner, and heard hushed voices.

she hurriedly hid her self in the shadows. It was 11 o'clock, who was having a conversation in the dark now?

'Maybe I should just join hydra, if there will always be people like her taking all the glory in shield.'

Skye was shocked, and waited for the other person to rebuke the speaker.

'You know, Hydra is everywhere, even here. Who do you think tipped them off to attack? I'm their only agent here, we could use some more.'

Skye froze. Brett?

'You're hydra? Do you think I could join? Maybe then people will know who I am.'

Brett chuckled, 'That better be not be the alcohol talking, we need loyalists now more than ever.'

Skye's blood boiled in anger. She was just about to jump them when she stopped. She needed solid proof.

Skye waited for them to leave, then ran back to her dorm, and set to work on her laptop.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Brett continued to act friendly towards Skye, but she noticed he was spending a lot of time with the drunk man, Mark, she learnt, from that night.

Skye took extreme pleasure in sparing with Brett during class, throwing blows that would certainly leave bruises, and securing her knowledge that if it came to a fight, she could serve his ass on a silver platter. She had to admit, he was good, befriending her so early on. Now that she knew, she saw subtle hits, the slight smirk as they learnt the history of hydra in their covert class, the look of pleasure when Hydra enacted some plot or another, ending up on the news.

She researched his background, learning that his father was buried deep into the government, the perfect place for a sleeper agent in the CIA. No wonder no one suspected him, he had been training since he was a child.

Skye frowned at her laptop. She had been trying to hack into his communications for half an hour, but he had a suspiciously high level encryption. Finally, she cracked it.

Multiple emails were coded, but she quickly cracked them. She frowned as she read his reports. No!

Apparently, he had been making observations on all his classes too.

'There is no possible chance in recruiting at the academy, except for one recruit I have already mentioned. Everyone has expressed an extreme hatred of Hydra, and are dedicated to Shield. I recommend termination immediately, Although there are some I would put forward to Dr Whitehall's program, mainly being Natasha Romanov,' Skye shuddered, 'Charlie Lyne, Arthur Reynolds and Skye Daniels. Although directly opposed to Hydra, I believe Dr Whitehall could use his methods from the winter soldier project to make them comply, they are assets we could use for our purpose.'

Skye hurriedly read the responding message and froze. She had to warn Coulson.

* * *

'Sir, they are planning a second attack, they have doubled their forces and are waiting in the abandoned factory 2 miles west of here for the signal. I can take out their men inside the academy but not without blowing my cover, I believe there are only two hydra agents at the academy. They will both be in my class when they plan to detonate a bomb, in the east wing of the academy, being their signal, in an hour. I need to stop them, but someone needs to be here for the fall out if I fail, or to stop the hydra forces outside before. I think we need the whole team for this, there are at least 40 agents but I can send some of the teachers once the threat here is gone. I can't send them before, it will be a red flag to the mole.'

'Do it. We'll be there in 40 minutes, you need to warn Tasha.'

* * *

Skye nervously packed her knives, and an gun (now was not the time for icers) on her person and set to her class. The tried to control her feelings as she walked through the halls, knowing that people could be walking to their deaths.

She reached the class last, and as she walked past Tasha, she murmured, 'Manscaping.'

Tasha showed no sign of having heard her, but Skye knew she was ready to strike if need be. She continued the class as usual, and five minutes before the bomb was due to detonate, Tasha paired them up for sparing.

Skye stared down here opponent, it seemed almost like fate as Brett stood before here.

'You are going down.' Skye said determined.

Brett smirked, before replying 'Oh, I don't think so.'

As soon as Tasha gave them their mark, Skye was off in a blur, striking with a fury that none of the students had seen before, there was no more faking, she was a trained agent.

It seemed that it was her attack on Brett that seemed to distract Mark, the drunk from that night that caused his opponent to get the better of him. With a blow to the head, he passed out. Good, only Brett left. Brett was sweating now, barely deflecting her attack, before Skye swept at his feet. He fell to the floor. She glanced at the clock, three minutes left. She looked down at him, in contempt, before saying loudly, so that everyone could here her, 'Brett Richards, You are under arrest for terrorism under the name of Hydra, the leaking of government secrets, and attempted murder.'

There was a collective gasp around the room, before Brett spoke.

'Who the hell are you?'

'I am Agent Skye, level 8 shield agent. Where is the activation remote for the bomb you planted?'

Brett lied. Skye saw him subtly reach into his pocket, bringing out a black remote, with a finger scanner on it. Just as he was about to press it, Skye sent a knife into the palm of his hand. Brett screamed, and dropped the remote, which Skye picked up.

'You think you've won, but you haven't, there's another bomb set to blow, in the labs. It will blow this place sky high, HAIL HYDRA,' he screamed, before breaking of a tooth, and biting down. His mouth frothed, and he slumped back to the ground. Cyanide.

'Tasha, two minutes, cuff Mark, he's hydra, and send some agents to the factory 2 miles west, Coulsons there, he'll need help,' Skye shouted as she ran out the room.

* * *

She heard Tasha call after her but she kept running. She took the steps two at a time, up to the 3rd floor, to the labs. 1 minute left. She burst into the room, and ignoring the stares from the students, she began searching the room. She opened the closet and saw the bomb, surrounded buy explosive chemicals, enough to blow a mile square. She looked for a way to stop it, but there was none. With nothing else to do, she grabbed the bomb, and ran, crashed through the window onto the flat roof below, and ran to the edge. Without even thinking, she leaped, falling through the air.

Suddenly, she felt something rush past her. She felt herself lifted, and weightless, before she heard someone scream at her.

'DROP THE BOMB!'

She let it slip from her fingers, and no sooner had she done that, it exploded. She felt the heat from the explosion, but most of it was shielded buy something hard and metallic.

'Tony?' She groaned.

'Skye you're okay, I got you,' he reassured.

Skye suddenly understood. Tony, in the Iron Man suit had plucked her from the air, taking the bomb further away from the school, although not from her.

'Ughh, Tony, my legs.'

Skye's legs had got the full blast, and even though Tony got her as far away as possible, she was covered in burns. Tony carefully landed, and, carrying her bridle style, ran into the academy.

Half the school had crowded into the hall to see what had happened, but Skye only saw Tasha, running straight for her.

'Skye!'

'Tasha, you're so pretty' Skye smiled, delirious from the pain.

'Tasha, she needs medical assistance, her legs got hit from the blast.'

Tasha gulped, but nodded, dragging tony towards the Med Bay, glaring at anyone in her way.

* * *

It was a whole day till she woke, and when she did, she was met with everyone, her whole team, avengers and all, trying to crowd around her bed, much to the nurses displeasure.

'Skye.'

Skye looked towards Tasha's voice, to where she sat next to Skye, gripping her hand.

'Hey Tasha...does this mean we can make out again?' Skye joked.

Everyone laughed, but Tasha just shook her head in disbelief.

'SKYE! You could have died! Never do that to me again, I swear.'

Skye grinned. 'Come on, I know you missed me too,' Skye said, wincing from the pain as she shifted in the bed.

'How bad is it?' Skye asked Simmons, knowing she was best qualified.

'Just some minor burns, nothing that wont heal in a few weeks. I have even created this cream, that will prevent scaring, it actually speeds up cellular growth, meaning your skin should just grow back.'

Skye just smiled. 'Guys, I think I need some rest, do you mind?'

They all agreed and filed out, but as Tasha got up to leave, Skye pulled her back.

'Hey! I never got that kiss!' Skye pouted.

Tasha happily complied, Kissing her passionately, all the built up feelings of not being able to be with her, seeing her injured, missing her, compiling into the motion.

'Wow, I have waited 2 months for that,' Skye said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the massive wait, schools really piling it on right now and i suck at time management. I hope you liked it. im thinking that while skye cant walk, we can have some more domestic avengers/agents :) Send me a review with ideas or comments on this chapter xx


	8. Any Questions?

Skye sat at the end of her bed and sighed. She had just been given the all clear to leave the hospital wing, yet she couldn't find herself to leave.

As usual, she had been itching to leave, only seeing the faces of those given a free pass by Coulson, but now that she was free to leave, she couldn't step out the door.

She sighed again, as there was a slight knock.

'Come in.' Skye allowed, knowing who it would be. Skye looked up at the ceiling, blinking into the light to hide her watering eyes.

She felt the bed shift next to her, felt a hand lace into hers, but she couldn't look at Tasha.

'Skye,' Tasha began quietly. 'Whats wrong?'

Skye shook her head, letting out a self-pitying chuckle. 'Nothing. It's stupid.'

'Skye, it's not nothing. Look at me.' Tasha gently pulled Skye's face towards hers. Looking deep into Skye's eyes, Tasha swallowed her emotions. 'You can tell me anything,' she reassured, her voice quiet, yet filling the room.

Finally, Skye broke, words spilling from her mouth. 'How do you do this? At the end of the mission, how do you tell everyone you've met, that you have been lying to them. The Skye Daniels they know doesn't exist.' She trailed off, her voice brimming with desperation.

Tasha pulled Skye into a hug, her body softly enveloping her, despite the hardened muscles. 'Skye,' she whispered lovingly, 'your name may not be Skye Daniels, and the back story may be different , but the Skye they know, she's you. The best lie is based on the truth, that truth is you. They know and care about you, being an agent doesn't change that.'

Skye pulled away, smiling sadly. 'Thank you Tasha, but you can't know that. I lied to them for months. Nothing can change that.'

Much to Skye's surprise, Tasha snorted. 'Skye, the students are all convinced of a rumour that you were trained in the Mafia, that didn't stop everyone bothering me to give you all their get well soon cards. They care.'

Skye giggled, surprised that anyone had the nerve to give Tasha her cards. 'Okay, fine, I'll go. But I want you by my side.'

* * *

Skye braced herself against Tasha as she stood at the entrance of the largest lecture hall. Inside waiting for her sat all 300 students and 60 teachers at the school. They were waiting for an explanation for what had happened, and for any answers that Skye could give. To say Skye was nervous would be a massive understatement. The only thing keeping her calm was Tasha standing beside her. Finally, after a deep breath, she moved to open the door. The hall was silent as she walked to where the avengers and her team stood at center stage, no one dared to utter a word. Finally, Coulson cleared his throat, stepping up to the podium to address the group.

'I know you have all been wondering what occurred in recent events, and I would like to thank you for waiting for Skye's recovery to receive that knowledge. Skye and agent Romanov were placed here under my orders as a precaution. Their mission was to find any hydra sleeper agents that might have passed our tests. I am pleased to say their mission was accomplished with minimal damage to you or my agents.' Skye snorted at this.

Coulson shot a smirk at Skye before he continued, 'As I was saying, I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, and Agent Skye and Agent Romanov are prepared to answer them, with reason.'

The room burst into applause at their director, but died down as Skye struggled up to the podium with the help of Tasha.

'Um, hey guys. So do you have any questions?' Skye awkwardly asked, unsure how to proceed.

Hundreds of hands shot into the air, causing Tasha to chuckle. Skye randomly picked a girl in the crowd.

'How long have you been agents?

Natasha responded, 'I've been with shield a little over ten years, and Skye has been an agent for about a year.'

More hands shot up at that, and Tasha picked one out who asked Skye, 'How come no one at the academy remembers you then? The teachers and the seniors would have been here at the same time as you.'

Skye chuckled before answering, 'I never went to the academy. I got on shields radars in a bad way, Coulsons team picked me up. I worked with them as a consultant, before I was made an agent like 2 days before hydra resurfaced. I trained with an ex agent on the team, and by Tasha.'

The questions continued like this for half an hour till someone asked, 'What's it like living with the avengers?'

Before Skye could answer, Clint interrupted, 'Well, she's sleeping with one too, ain't that right Tasha.'

Silence filled the room, before Skye growled, 'Clint, I swear, as soon as my legs are healed, I am going to kill you.'

Clint only grinned as Tasha whispered to Skye, 'I have a feeling the questions will be a little of topic from now on.'

* * *

'Well that went well.'

They had just come out of the lecture hall, and everyone began splitting off.

Skye stared at Clint in disbelief.

'What the hell, Clint!?'

Clint chuckled, before patting Skye on the shoulder. 'Skye, they're training to be spies, they would have figured it out. Besides, Nat really can't keep it in her pants. It's probably the first time any of them have seen her do anything other than glare.'

Clint winked before running off to avoid a shove from Tasha. Skye sighed, before leaning into Tasha, only half due to using her as a crutch.

'So, we have one evening before we leave for the base. I think it's about time we had a date, don't you?' Tasha suggested, placing a kiss to Skye's head.

Skye smiled, before looking up at Tasha. 'What did you have in mind?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know, its been way too long. I had exams and some personal stuff that i was fully expecting to have cleared up ages ago, but it took longer than i thought. I am really sorry. i know this is a short chapter, but i have to write for my other fics too, and i have a lil bit of writers block (sorry if this chapter sucks). I am trying to get into a more regular cycle. I hope you like this, send a review with any opinions.


	9. The stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

Skye sat on the edge of her bed as Simmons rummaged through her closet.

'Hey, thanks for helping me, Simmons, I appreciate it.'

Simmons popped her head out of the closet and looked at Skye.

'Hey, it's no problem, really, it's fun. Why did you ask for my help anyway?'

Skye laughed. 'Because, Simmons, you're my best friend, of course I would ask you. And besides, who else is there to ask, in case you hadn't noticed, there aren't many girls in our group. Can you imagine the glare May would have given me if I asked her?!'

Simmons let out another laugh, imagining May helping pick out clothes and gossiping. 'That's very sweet, Skye, but that's not what I meant. Why do you need help for your date? You seem so nervous.'

Skye frowned to herself, before replying, 'This is our first date. We didn't have many opportunities to do on dates, living in a secret bunker. We kind of skipped the 'getting to know each other on dates' period of our relationship and went straight to living together. I just want the date to be perfect.'

Simmons nodded, and Skye joked, 'Besides, I've had my fair share of crappy first dates.'

Simmons giggled, before replying, 'Join the club, I once went on a date with a guy who just wanted to steal blueprints from the labs.'

Skye laughed, saying, 'In high school, I went on a date where she tried to make me hack into the school system and change her grades.'

Simmons grinned, before finally deciding, 'Skye, I think this is it. Try it on.'

* * *

Meanwhile else where, Tasha stood at her bathroom mirror, applying her eyeliner with precision. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. The woman she saw in the mirror was so different to who she was a year ago. She was going on a date, with a woman she lo-

With an woman she cared about so much that it hurt. Skye made her want to dress up, to wear make up, to be a girl and not a weapon.

She knew how she felt, but she couldn't face it. What if Skye got hurt. Or if she did the hurting. Tasha couldn't lose Skye, and saying those words made it so real. Sighing in frustration, she put down her makeup, and went back to her room. Grabbing her phone and purse, she went out the room, heading to the boiler room.

* * *

Skye accepted Simmons arm as she made her way down the steps to the boiler room, her legs still sore. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked around the room.

It was a quiet night down at the boiler room. Being a week day, most students were studying or sleeping of the fatigue from their classes. Skye's eyes searched the room, till she saw Tasha. She was casually lent against the bar, stirring a straw in her drink. Skye's breath caught in her throat as she observed Tasha, so beautiful. As if sensing Skye's gaze, Tasha looked up, her eyes finding Skye's, and she smiled. A smile so unrestricted, it seemed to consume Tasha's body language. Skye's heart beat started to beat harder, as Simmons whispered in her ear, 'Go get her.' Skye nodded, and thanked Simmons again, before leaving her, and walking over to Tasha.

As she walked over, Tasha took in the sight. Skye looked beautiful. Wearing a black skater skirt and a lacy black top, that seemed to only bring out the color of her eyes. Skye greeted Tasha with a hungry kiss, ignoring any stares, happy just being with Tasha.

As she pulled away, Tasha whispered breathlessly, 'You look beautiful.'

Skye smiled, before replying, 'You took the words straight out of my mouth.'

Tasha grinned, before ordering Skye a drink.

* * *

A few drinks later, their date was well under way. They were sharing stories from their missions, and laughing about the ridiculous ones.

'So you blew a hole in your plane?!' Tasha asked, incredulous.

'Yeah, and I blocked the hole with a blow up life raft. Don't tell Coulson, but I actually got the idea from a film, you know, Snakes on a Plane. You know the guy in that reminds me of Fury.'

Tasha giggled, before Skye said, 'I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back.'

Tasha lent back, a smile gracing her lips, as she thought about Skye.

Suddenly next to her, she hears, 'Dates going well then.'

Tasha only nodded.

'You care about her,' May continued, 'Don't hurt her. I know how you feel about love.'

Tasha turned to May, 'I never what to hurt her, I just don't know how to show her how I feel.'

May only nodded, 'She knows. You need to stop thinking. Just be with her and feel. Don't make such an effort to make it perfect. It will be, on it's own.'

'Thank you, May, I won't hurt her.'

Suddenly she feels a tap on her shoulder. It was Skye.

'Hey, Tasha, you wanna go back to my dorm and get some takeout, I'm starving.'

Tasha smiled, and nodded, 'You and your stomach,' she teased, before grabbing her hand.

'Come on.'

* * *

'Okay, okay, what's the weirdest undercover op you've ever done?'

Tasha shoved a mouthful of noodles in her mouth and chewed, before answering, 'I think one of the strangest ones, for me anyway, was a kindergarten teacher. I swear my face ached for days after from all the smiling.'

Skye burst out laughing, trying to imagine Tasha, the deadly assassin, teaching little kids.

'Are you done with your food? I want to show you something.' Skye asked Tasha.

Tasha nodded, allowing Skye to lead her over to the window, which opened to the fire escape. Climbing up to the roof, she said to Tasha, 'This is where I get all cliche and act like a sappy romantic.' Tasha only grinned, knowing how it felt. Skye made Tasha want to be romantic.

When they reached the roof, Skye sat in the middle, and laid back, staring at the sky. Tasha copied her, shuffling close to Skye, and linking their hands.

'I've never told anyone this, but as a kid, I used to stargaze, for hours, I would sneak up onto the orphanage's roof. It gave me hope, like it was something I could share with my parents. I was staring at the skies, and somewhere, my parents were seeing the same stars. It made me feel connected. It's why I chose the name Skye.'

Tasha gave a gentle squeeze to her hand, letting her know she was there.

'When I went to the city, I couldn't see the stars anymore. The car emissions or something. I felt like I had lost my connection, or that it was maybe never there. I stopped looking at the stars. Until I joined the team on the bus. We were so high up in the clouds, that on my first night, I stayed up, just watching. The sky was alive with light at night. I would sneak into Mays cockpit when she was sleeping, although I'm sure she knew, and would just watch the stars. It wasn't a connection to my parents any more. It was home. I found my home in the sky, on a plane, with all the people I love.'

Skye paused, and turned to see Tasha staring at her, seemingly mesmerized at her words. She gave her a soft kiss, bringing her hand to Tasha's face, and stroking the hair from her face.

'I would come up here when it got hard. When I couldn't take the mission, being so close to you but so far away. I would come up here and watch the stars that remind me of home. You are my home, Tasha.'

Tasha had tears in the corner of her eyes, as she gazed into Skye's. She wasn't thinking, her mind consumed with everything that was Skye. The little smile when she sleeps, the scars on her stomach, the little dimple in her back, the way she wouldn't get up unless there was coffee, the way she hums whilst she works. She wasn't thinking.

'I love you.' It was a whisper, but Skye heard it in the silence of the night. 'You're my home, too.'

Skye searched her eyes, before surging into a kiss, flowing all her feelings into the action.

'I love you too,' Skye replied when she finally pulled away.

'I've felt this way for a long time, I pushed it down, I was scared of it. In our kind of life, you love fiercely or not at all, and it scared me, the strength of my feelings. I tried to pretend it wasn't there. I was lying to myself.' Tasha admitted.

Skye only grinned.

'Well, you weren't very convincing.'

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, that's it. The end. I hope you liked it. Send a review of what you think, and thank you for reading and your lovely feedback.


End file.
